


lemon butter pasta

by sigmaufo



Category: Original Work
Genre: OH GOD IM LATE, Recipe, i totally fucking forgot oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmaufo/pseuds/sigmaufo
Summary: the promised pasta recipe. this is a fanfic adaptation of a pre-existing recipe because i dont actually cook pasta that much
Kudos: 3





	lemon butter pasta

yeah this is pretty much a bon appetit recipe sorry im not smart enough to write my own shit. dont sue me 

ingredients  
\- literally whatever pasta you want i used these lil trumpet pastas. probably better to use short tubey pastas tho  
\- salt and pepper (a lot of it)  
\- a whole stick of butter. yeah.  
\- a lemon  
\- a shitton of cheese for grating  
\- i said pepper before but youre gonna need pepper again

instructions  
1\. boil your pasta but dont cook it all the way you gotta slap these in the sauce later so cook it like. less than al dente  
2\. in another pan (big enough to hold all ur pastas) melt half your butter and slap in your lemon (thinly sliced). cook the butter until its brown and the lemons are soft  
3\. take out 2 cups of Pasta Water and add like half of it to the sauce. add the rest of the butter a piece at a time and whisk whisk whisk until its all emulsified  
4\. drain the pasta and put it in the sauce. add a shitton of cheese and mix it a lot. if its too thick you can add more pasta water  
5\. now add salt and pepper. add salt until it's tasty enough and whatever amount of pepper you're considering adding, add twice that amount and then some.  
6\. eat with more cheese and enjoy

other notes  
\- this is actually mad fast i should make it again sometime

**Author's Note:**

> so so so sorry for not updating regularly i swear im still trying to get banned


End file.
